Rectification of signals (e.g. current signals) in generators may be achieved through p-n diodes and at least two may be needed per phase (for positive and negative half-waves). As p-n diodes may have a voltage drop Vf in a forward direction from about 0.9 V to 1 V, currents in a generator may reach or exceed 100 A and electrical losses up to and exceeding 100 to 200 W may be experienced. In large automotive generators, 6 phase generators may be used due to power loss, for example. At moderate cooling, two diodes may be used respectively, e.g. in parallel, to reduce forward current, transmission power and temperature threshold limits to a tolerable level. The high losses of the p-n diodes may cause problems related to the efficiency of the generators and to carbon dioxide (CO2) balance.